


Helpmate

by BarPurple



Series: Sluggys's Feb Prompts [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Castle Fluff, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: “Please pretend to be my girlfriend/boyfriend.”





	1. Chapter 1

Rumple was twitchier than normal. Belle watched his hands flutter like nervous birds as he paced up and down the great hall. He suddenly turned on his heel and waved a finger in her direction.

“What do you know about Amazons?”

Belle took a sip of tea as she gathered her thoughts.

“A race of warrior women, their society is matriarchal and they are rumoured to be descendant from a demi god.”

Rumple nodded, “Not bad, you’ve got the general overview.” 

He threw himself into his chair, finally still for the first time in quarter of an hour; well almost still, his fingers were still dancing.

“Would you like to visit them?”

“The Amazons? Yes that would be wonderful. What do you need me for?”

He chuckled at her perceptiveness.

“What makes you think I need you for anything, dearie? Maybe I think you need some sunshine, stop you looking so pale and wan.”

Belle snorted at him.

“If you thought that you’d simply set me to work in the garden more. You never offer a trip out unless there is a purpose to my presence. So, why do you need me to accompany you to see the Amazons?”

Rumple squirmed in his seat, Belle had never seen him look so uncomfortable.

“Last time I dealt with the Amazons I was lucky to get out of there without a wife. Apparently they believe me to be good husband material.”

The last was said in a tone of loathing, Belle wasn’t sure if the emotion was at the idea of marriage as a whole, or at the idea of that he would make a good husband.

“What would I need to do to show them that you are off limits?” Rumple cocked his eyebrow at her, “I assume that you want to take me so I can pretend to be your wife, yes?”

He nodded slowly as if expecting her to rage at him for making the suggestion. She sat calmly waiting for him to explain his plan.

“Alright then, it’s very simple really, I will wear a ring marking me as y…yours, and you will introduce me as your h…husband.”

Belle nodded that didn’t sound too difficult.

“What about touching, kissing and the like?”

Rumple bounced to his feet and began pacing again.

“There wouldn’t be any need for touching, or the like, just a declaration that we are wed during the introductions.”

He watched her carefully and then shook his head and flapped his hands around.

“Why are you so content with this plan? I’m asking you to pretend to be my wife and you’ve barely batted an eyelid.”

Belle stood up and patted his arm, he didn’t flinch from her touch anymore.

“Rumple, the whole Enchanted Forest already thinks I am your lover, pretending to be your wife will be easy.”

She smiled as his mouth dropped open in surprise.

“Oh well, now that’s sorted out, I best get started on dinner.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ghostwriter107 gave me a load of prompts to continue this little story. I had an idea that they would all happen in one chapter. Apparently my Muse has other ideas. Buckle up folks, this is gonna get long.

Belle breathed out once the cloud of Rumple’s magic dispersed, he’d told her countless times that she could breathe normally when he teleported them, but the habit had formed in her now; besides it was a little fun to watch him huff and roll his eyes at her antics. It was his antics that made her smile fondly now; Rumple sketched a dramatic bow and waved an expansive hand at the landscape they’d arrived in, the warm sunlight glinted off the golden ring that he’d placed around his left ring finger before they left home.

“My wife, welcome to the Island of the Amazons.”

There was a tiny hitch in his speech on the word ‘wife’ that she could understand, she still felt strange referring to him as ‘husband’ for all they had practised over the past few days. He’d warned her that even if she couldn’t see anyone it was best to assume that they were under observation, so they needed to keep up their pretence at all times.

“Tis as beautiful as you described. We shall go and make our formal introductions, husband.”

He nodded and took his place at her shoulder, half a step behind her. This was familiar, very familiar, except this time he wasn’t guiding her, she was leading him. At least this time she didn’t have to worry that he would tread on the skirts of her gown. Rumple had provided her with a new dress similar to her everyday blue one. The Amazon’s favoured practical clothing, something Belle had come to appreciate as well after her first few weeks in the Dark Castle, and while this dress wasn’t in their fashion it was nothing like the styles currently in trend in the Enchanted Forest. 

Rumple’s breath was warm on her ear as he whispered; “Up ahead on the left.”

She carried on for a few more steps before stopping.

“Greetings to the Amazons.”

The trees to the left of the track rustled and two warriors appeared on the track before them; their weapons weren’t drawn, but there was a distinct impression that the situation could become very sharp very quickly.

“Name yourselves and your purpose.”

“Lady Belle of the Dark Castle. My husband the Dark One Rumplestiltskin. Our purpose is trade. Name yourselves and your purpose.”

“Abra and Sabine. We will take you to the village.”

Belle was ready for them to fall into step with her, but was surprised when Rumple dropped back to walk behind them all. He had warned her that this was the practise for married men, but she found it oddly annoying none the less. She had a part to play here and she would not fail in that. The first question came from the Amazon to her right, Sabine if she had heard their introductions correctly.

“How long has he been your husband?”

“Under a month.”

Rumple and she had decided that to be convincing they should claim their marriage was a recent event, that way any missteps or awkwardness between them could be explained as the newness of their intimate relationship. Abra chuckled at her response.

“And it is a full marriage?”

“Of course.”

Belle felt the Amazons share a look over her head, she pretended not to have noticed them taking advantage of her small stature, it was easy enough; she’d been employing the same pretence with the men of her father’s court since she was a child.

“What is he like between the blankets?”

Belle cast a sharp look at Abra, she couldn’t believe she hadn’t even lowered her voice before asking for salacious details. There was no way Rumple hadn’t heard her question, but the protocol made it impossible for her to turn and check he was alright. She affected an indifferent shrug.

“That is between my husband, I and our blankets.”

Sabine nudged her arm; “Obviously, but are you satisfied with the Dark One as your husband?”

All of her upbringing told her she should give a simple yes answer, but something in Belle rebelled. If her hosts were going to be ribald in their questions then she would give as good as she got in her answers.

“Satisfied suggests that I am merely content. This is not the case,” Belle paused for a beat to let the two women snigger before continuing, “I am delighted in every way with my husband.”

As she’d expected the sniggers rapidly stopped. Abra gave her a knowing grin which she didn’t return, while Sabine cast as impressed look over her shoulder at Rumple. Belle promised herself she would apologise to Rumple the first chance she got.

That chance came sooner than she was expecting as they were led to a tent on the edge of the village.

“Your accommodation until Tadita returns from the hunt.”

Rumple had told Belle that the current matriarch was named Tadita and she was the only one they could make a deal with. They had hoped she would be in the village when they arrived, but Rumple had prepared Belle with the correct phrasing in case she was not.

“Her arrows will find their mark and she will return with a bounty.”

Abra and Sabine bowed and left them alone. Belle waited as Rumple lifted the tent flap for her and bit back the thank you that automatically rose to her lips. Once inside she waited until Rumple waved his hand and she felt the shimmer of his magic protect the tent, but she still was cautious.

“Husband?”

“They can’t hear us for now Belle, you can relax.”

Belle blew out the tension that had been building since they’d meet their escorts, and looked around their tent for the makings of a cup of tea. She quickly found what she was looking for in the small space and busied her hands as she said; “I am sorry for what I had to say out there Rumple.”

He lifted the kettle out of her hands and led her to the divan. 

“They can’t hear us, but you need to stay in character, please Belle,” He dipped his head and gave her a crooked grin, “I was rather flattered by what you said, erm it was a perfect answer is what I mean.”

Belle snorted, “A perfect answer to that sort of question is a bucket of cold water, or a slap to the face.”

Rumple giggled as he wondered just how many men Belle had wanted to deliver that exact response to.

“You are not overly impressed with your first experience of Amazon society are you, dearie?”

Belle kicked off her boots with a huff. Even though he had told her they were safe to talk now and he had been speaking normally, she lowered her voice.

“I’ve read about the Amazons since I was a child. I had thought they were something like a perfect society, one which did not hold on to notions of a person’s worth based on gender. Now it seems they are nothing but what I grew up with flipped. Are Abra and Sabine typical?”

“Afraid so, in fact they were quite mild.”

Belle rolled her eyes and flopped back on to the divan in frustration. She muttered to herself, directing her silent curses at the canvas above her head before she shoved her elbows between her back and the divan.

“They are going to insist on dealing with me aren’t they?”

Rumple had explained all of this when Belle had agreed to playing the role of his wife.

“Yes, I did tell you this.”

Belle sat upright and waved her hand in a manner that was stunningly similar to his own dramatic gestures.

“You did, but you’ve dealt with them before without a woman by your side, why would they doubt your capability now?”

Rumple took her a cup of tea and returned with his own, rather than sitting next to her he took the stool at her feet, she wasn’t the only one who needed to stay in character for the duration of their stay here. Belle’s eyes narrowed at his gesture of husbandly submission, but he shrugged it away.

“The Amazons will deal with a single man when he has no mother, sister, or wife to speak for him, but as I told you, last time they sought to remedy me of my single life. If it had come to it I would have entered into an arranged engagement to get what I wanted. You understand that.”

Belle did, she’d agreed to her father arranging her marriage with Gaston in order to ensure troops to defend Avonlea. She hadn’t been happy about the idea that she was something to be bartered, but she’d done what she felt was necessary to save her land. With the same intent she’d traded herself when Rumple answered their call, at least then she’d felt it was her choice, not that she was a trophy to be won. Rumple had never made her feel like a decoration, or an accessory to be carted around to simply look pretty. In truth he hadn’t known what to do with her in those first weeks after their deal. Belle had a lingering suspicion that he wasn’t sure why he had named her as his price, but they’d not yet reached the point in their relationship that she felt ready to ask him about that.

“I had hoped for better from the Amazons.”

Rumple nudged her leg with his shoulder.

“You were looking for equality, wife. I’ve lived nigh on three centuries and I’ve not found it yet, so don’t be getting any ideas that you can alter what you find here.”

He wasn’t meeting her eye which was typical of him when he said something important, but Belle rankled at the fact they he might be doing it to keep in character here, she caught his chin with her fingers and turned his head until his eyes met hers.

“I will play my part so you can get the bowl you want, but I will not do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

For a brief moment it felt that he leaned into her touch, but then he shrugged and put a little distance between them. 

“I don’t imagine there is a soul in the realm that would be uncomfortable playing your chosen husband Belle.”


	3. Chapter 3

Belle had been keeping track of the hourglass while they drank tea and talked. From what Rumple had told her their hosts would give them an hour to settle in before inviting them on a tour of the village. With moments to go before the time was up Belle suddenly unpinned her hair and began to ruck up the covers on the divan.

“What are you doing Belle?”

“We are still honeymooning, husband.”

Rumple froze for an instant, but quickly caught on to the fact she was creating the impression they had been intimate. He gulped at the very thought, but a snap of his fingers divested him of his boots and coat, and without prompting he untucked his shirt. He watched wide-eyed as Belle mussed her hair and slid one sleeve of her dress down her shoulder. The amount of creamy skin revealed wasn’t scandalous by the standards of their hosts, but Rumple did decide that he’d have to be careful she did not burn in the hot sun of the island. Someone rang the chimes at the entrance of the tent.

Belle frowned at Rumple’s panicked face; that would not help her ruse at all. She scrambled from the bed and ran her fingers through his hair, making a mess of his locks and softening the look on his face; she’d noticed that his scalp was sensitive when she’d helped him untangle his hair once. A flash of devilment made her slap his leather clad backside as he turned to invite their caller inside. The action brought a blush to both their faces, which completed the illusion of what they had been doing nicely.

Sabine’s dark eyes took in the messy divan and their dishevelled clothing with a smirk.

“I had thought you might find a tour of our home entertaining, but I see you have found your own diversion.”

Rumple’s cheeks flushed grey-green as he bowed his head, but Belle raised her chin with a smile. 

“We’ll have plenty of time to resume our private entertainments tonight. I would not miss the chance to see your village.”

Sabine nodded; “I’ll give you time to dress.”

“No need to delay. Husband.”

Rumple raised his head and saw Belle waiting with her hands held out slightly from her sides. With a nod and elegant wave of his hand he used his magic to redress them. Everything was perfect apart from the stubborn lock of hair that regularly escaped from Belle’s hairpins; Rumple stepped in close to her and tucked it into place, their eyes met and he found himself unsure of what he was seeing in her face. Sabine cleared her throat making them jump away from each other. 

“A magician as a husband has its uses. Come follow me.”

As Rumple fell into step behind Belle he had to swallow to wet his dry throat, that couldn’t have been affection in Belle’s eyes, could it? He gave himself a mental shake, of course it wasn’t; she was just playing her part, just as he had asked her to. 

Belle missed the first few words that Sabine spoke about the village, she was thinking about the tenderness she had seen in Rumple’s eyes when he fixed her hair. Thankfully the Amazon village was intriguing so she was quickly caught up in learning as much as she could and had no time to dwell on the moment that had passed between her and Rumple.

The village was closer to a nomad camp than a permeant settlement; large tents surrounded a great round hall, the only building made of stone and wood. Sabine explained that the tribe moved with the seasons to the sites with the best hunting. Men were minding children while doing all of the fetching and carrying that Belle would have seen women doing in any other town in the Enchanted Forest. Each time they passed a male he would step back and bow his head, Belle had only ever witnessed servants of royalty act with such deference, although the Clerics had tried to claim such respect in Avonlea, not that any but their followers obliged them. Rumple was paying more attention to the glances that Belle was drawing from all they passed. Amazon males tended to be shorter than the women, they were probably curious to see a lady of petite stature in their midst and nothing more, but that didn’t stop him curling his lip at a few who let their eyes roam to freely over his wife, his maid, erm Belle. 

The women were engaged in their daily training exercises. Sabine nodded towards the wrestling ring where two women were practising takedowns and grapples.

“I suppose you have never been trained in the arts of battle, Lady Belle?”

“Not in wrestling, but I am skilled with a bow and arrow.”

Sabine clapped her on the shoulder; “Then we must to the archery butts and seen how you fair against some of us.”

Unseen behind the women Rumple closed his eyes and crossed his fingers. He had a sneaking suspicion that this could end badly. 

Sabine and Belle were discussing the differences between Amazon bows and those common in the Enchanted Forest. Belle had taken an arrow shaft and was scratching a rough sketch in the dirt, which drew the interest of a few other women.

“Is there strength enough in those little arms to draw a bow?”

Rumple almost bit his tongue in two; that snide tone would only rile Belle into doing something foolish.

“Strength can be found in the smallest of forms.”

Oh dear, he recognized that icy polite tone, it normally meant that his teasing had gone too far and he’d be without tea for hours until Belle had discovered the book that proved her point. At least back in the castle the worse that could happen was a mild thirst or a paper cut, here and now there was a high chance that the negotiations for his deal would end before they began.

Belle flexed the bow that she had been offered a few times to get the feel for it. The draw was heavier than the one she’d used in Avonlea, but cleaning the Dark Castle had improved her muscles rather than let them go soft. It was going to be tough, and she’d be useless if a speed contest was suggested, but she was confident that she’d hit the targets.

Rumple’s fingers were twitching against each other as Belle lined up for her first shot. He could use his magic, the Amazons probably wouldn’t notice, but Belle would and strangely he wasn’t sure which would upset him more. He was still trying to decide what to do for the best when Belle loosed her arrow. It hit the outer bull in the lower half of the target; Rumple gave a tittering giggle and clapped his hands together.

“Well done Wife!”

The woman who had questioned Belle strength snorted and rolled her eyes at his reaction. She gave Belle a calculating look and challenged; “Can you hit a smaller target? When there is more at stake?”

This is how Rumple found himself with his back against a tree, an orange on his head, his magic ready to halt Belle’s arrow if it looked to fly to low.

Belle took a deep breath; she knew Rumple would protect himself if this went wrong, but that did nothing to quell her nerves. Unexpectedly Sabine offered quiet words of support; “Just knock it from his head; we honestly don’t expect you to be as skilled as we are.”

Belle glanced at the branch above Rumple and smiled to herself as an idea occurred to her.

Rumple saw Belle smile as she drew back her bow arm. Just before she loosed the arrow she altered her aim, and pointed much too far above the target balanced on his head. The arrow whizzed into the branches of the tree and sent an orange tumbling free, the falling fruit bounced off the one balanced on his head and they both dropped into his waiting hands.

There was a brief stunned moment of silence before the Amazons started laughing at Belle’s trick shot. Rumple peeled an orange as he crossed to Belle’s side. He arrived in time to hear Sabine hailing her as, ‘Belle the Orange Hunter’ with good natured cheer. Belle was laughing and gave them a deep curtsey, a gesture which intrigued many of the gathered Amazons and began an impromptu lesson in the courtly manners of Avonlea. Rumple stood back and watched Belle surrounded by other people clearly enjoying herself; he felt a twinge of something that might have been guilt for taking her away from the world where she shone so brightly. She raised her head and caught his eye, a smile so warm on her face that he responded in kind, and the greedy beast deep in his soul swore to never let her go.


	4. Chapter 4

Tadita’s return was heralded with the sounds of hunting horns and much cheering. The leader of the Amazons formally welcomed her guests and announced a feast of celebration for the successful hunt and their guests. There would be no chance of making a deal until the feast was done so Belle and Rumple retired to their tent as the village became a bustle of preparations. Once in the cool shade of the tent Rumple looked over Belle’s face and arms and frowned.

“You’ve caught the sun, Wife.”

It felt natural now to call her Wife, so much so that he was beginning to forget that the band of gold on his finger was only for show.

Belle laughed; “An easy thing to do on this island. Am I horribly red, Husband?”

He shook his head and conjured a pot of soothing balm. Belle looked at it and bit her lip. He realised the problem, she would need a mirror in order to apply it herself, but he had warned her many times the danger of looking glasses. Her hand touched his arm and she gently asked; “Would you, please?”

He nodded and tried to push away the nervous feeling squirming in his guts as Belle hand slid slowly from his arm. A vivid memory of his fumbling attempts to perform a little task like this for Milah rose in his mind. She’d sworn at him for getting balm in her eye and generally doing a poor job. He had to do this well, or Belle would be uncomfortable and unhappy. He steeled himself, he was no longer a trembling spinner, and Belle was not Milah.

He knelt in front of her and popped the lid off the pot with his thumbnail; Belle caught it and held it in her hands as she tilted her chin to offer him her face. He clucked his tongue as he assessed the red patches over her cheeks, forehead and on the tip of her nose.

“I should have conjured a parasol for you.”

“I imagine our hosts would have seen that as a weakness. Oooh that feels good.”

He told himself that her little sighs had nothing to do with him, it was just the balm bringing her sun singed skin relief, but for a moment he allowed himself to imagine that it was his touch that was making her so happy. A smile tugged at his lips, this was nice. Too nice for a monster to be enjoying, his hand faltered and fell to his sides.

“All done, Wife.”

Belle opened her eyes and found Rumple still very close to her. The air was thick between them as she whispered; “Thank you, Rumple.”

For a split second she thought he was going to kiss her, but he rose sharply to his feet and turned away. The twitchiness was back in him as he began striding back and forth across the tent.

“I, erm, need to warn you about Amazon feasts.”

Belle grinned; “Are they as wild as the books in the library make them out to be?”

Rumple twisted on the ball of his foot and gaped at her. Her grin grew at the look of shock on his face. He rolled his eyes, but his smile was proud; “You read every book on this place you could find, didn’t you? Even the salacious ones. What would your father think of you?”

She shrugged; “Probably the same as everyone else, that you are perverting my mind by encouraging my education.”

He clutched his chest in mock shock as merriment twinkled in his eyes, “What an evil Beast I am to encourage a lady to use her brain.”

She pouted at him as she did every time he called himself a Beast. He acknowledged her disapproval of the term with a slight bow of his head and then cleared his throat.

“The books might have exaggerated a tad, but this will not be like a royal ball. You’re going to see things that no lady of your up-bringing will ever have been exposed to.”

“Then it’s a good thing I will have you there to look after me, isn’t it, Husband?”

Rumple grinned and bowed with a flourish, he was certain that there was something else he should have warned her about, but he couldn’t recall it at the moment. Oh well, it couldn’t have been that important.

 

The alcohol! That was what he had meant to warn Belle about before the feast started. Amazon mead was more potent than its Enchanted Forest counterpart, although you couldn’t tell that from the sweet taste. Now as he helped her stumble back into the tent Rumple tried to work out just how much she had imbibed, he’d only refiled their cups three times, so how was she this tipsy?

“You are a light-weight.”

Belle sniffed and rolled her shoulders, all appearance of inebriation vanished from her.

“No, I’m not. I only drank one cup, I kept switching cups with you.”

Rumple’s jaw dropped. That would explain when he was feeling a bit muzzy. He knew his limit and had kept to it, or so he thought. Belle was unpinning her hair, the locks falling over her shoulders. Without thinking he picked up a brush and moved behind her to attend to her hair. The soothing movement of the brush through her tresses distracted him for a few moments before he thought to ask; “Why would you want to appear so drunk?”

Belle looked at him over her shoulder; a sly smile appeared on her face.

“Hum, oh it’s a trick I learned from my father. Tadita agreed to begin negotiations for our deal in the morning. I want her to think that I am hungover so she’ll assume she has the upper hand.”

He giggled, not one of his unsettling twittering giggles, but an honest sound of glee. Belle gasped in surprise as he swept her into his arms and spun her around.

“Oh you delightfully devious woman!”

She joined him in giggling until he set her back on her feet. He stayed close to her his hands resting easily on her waist. Belle smothered a yawn and Rumple stepped reluctantly away.

“You need your rest, Wife.”

With a flick of his magic he changed her clothes into something more suited for bed. Belle tilted her head and hummed appreciatively, it took him a second to realise that she was looking at him not the linen nightgown he had created for her. He discovered why when he glanced down at himself, he too was dressed for bed in a tunic shirt and loose trousers.

“Oh. Sorry about that. Mead and magic don’t mix.”

“I think it works just fine.”

Belle took his hand and pulled him towards the divan. The mead must be clouding his judgement more that he had thought because he followed her without protest. They lay down, curled on their sides facing each other, a perfectly respectable distance between them breached only by their joined hands. Belle was chewing on her bottom lip; Rumple recognized the sign, no matter how tired she was she had questions she needed to ask. He waited knowing that sleep would not happen until she was satisfied.

“Was the woman they proposed as your wife last time Taidta’s second daughter?”

He tucked his arm under his head and hummed a positive response, “Kalua, how did you work that out?”

“She stares at you like you are a prize she narrowly lost. I don’t trust her.”

Rumple chuckled; “Is that jealously, my Wife?”

Belle’s fingers tightened around his and she met his eye, a steely determination in her gaze; “Yes Husband it is,” she shuffled closer to him and lowered her voice, “I realise that this is a pretence between us, but I am not happy about some woman looking at you like you are a piece of meat, a trophy for her to take.”

He knew he should move away, remind her in no uncertain terms that this was a charade in order to secure a magical item and no more, instead he raised her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles.

“You are a very strange woman, Belle, to care for the well-being of the Dark One so deeply. I trust your instincts; we will keep a wary eye on Kalua.”

Belle pulled his hand to her mouth and kissed his fingers, “Thank you, Rumple, for listening to me.”

Unbidden by either of them, their feet tangled together and for a long while Rumple thought Belle had fallen asleep, but suddenly she spoke again, slumber heavy in her voice; “I wish this was real.”

“What was real?”

“Us. I like being your wife, wish it was real.”

The intoxication of the mead fled his system as Belle sleepily snuggled into his side and drifted to sleep. Rumple gently stroked her hair and wondered if she would remember her words come the dawn. An hour later and he was sure she was deep asleep before he whispered into the dark; “I wish it was real to Belle.”


	5. Chapter 5

Rumple roused at the first sounds of movement in the Amazon camp. He took a moment to enjoy the pleasure of Belle’s warm body wrapped around him before the guilt of his indulgence caught up with him and he carefully slipped from her embrace and the divan. The words she’d spoken before she’d drifted asleep twisted and squirmed in his mind. Could she truly want to be his wife? Oddly the taunting voices of the former Dark Ones were silent on the matter. In the past anytime he had become close to another person they had mocked him for his foolishness, and taken great delight in pointing out how he was being used. With Cora they had been correct, but at the same time they had pointed out all the ways he could use her and her desire for power. That the former hosts of the Dark One Curse had nothing to say on the subject of Belle was disconcerting, but not surprising; Rumple rarely knew what to make of his little maid, why should the other Dark Ones be any different in the face of her uniqueness?

He’d been fixing tea for Belle when he heard her shift and yawn. He turned to her with a cup in hand and had to smile at her sleep mussed hair.

“Good morning Husband. Did you sleep well?”

“I did Wife, and you?”

“Best sleep I’ve had in ages.”

Only Belle would find a peaceful night’s rest in the arms of the Dark One. He smiled and handed her the tea cup letting his fingers linger until he was certain Belle had a firm grip.

“What is your plan for the negotiations?”

Belle took a sip of tea and gave a little sigh.

“It’s really going to depend on what they want in return. We need a way of you letting me know if you are willing to make the trade they propose.”

It was a sensible suggestion; the Amazons would not take kindly to Belle looking to him for confirmation, but it couldn’t be a gesture that would be observed. As he pondered his eyes fell upon the thin band of gold about Belle’s finger. Ah now that would work perfectly.

“I can enchant our rings, make it so yours will feel cold if the answer is nay, and warm for yay. Does that sound acceptable?”

Belle glanced at her fake wedding ring, “That sounds like a great idea, that way even if you are behind me I’ll know what you want.”

She held her hand out to him with such willingness that Rumple’s under used heart flipped in his chest. The trust she placed in him was a source of constant amazement. With more eagerness than was proper he took her slim hand in his and muttered the spell that would form the link between their rings. After a moment he withdrew his hand and twisted his ring to the left. Belle gave a small gasp.

“Cold means no.”

She was ready for the sensation when he turned the ring to the right, no reaction showed on her features at all.

“Hot means yes. This will work, Rumple.”

 

Belle played the hungover guest to perfection. The Amazon rituals for trade talks involved banging cymbals and drums, and Belle winced just a little each time, just enough of a display to keep up the pretence that she was feeling the effects of last night’s feast. Once the ritual element was completed and all parties took their seats Belle called over her shoulder to request a cup of water from Rumple. As tradition dictated he was sat just behind her ready to wait on her while she conducted the trade. He handed her the drink and noticed how her hands were shaking slightly. Leaning down to her he whispered; “Don’t be nervous. I know you can do this.”

Belle gave him a wink in reply and it dawned on him that her tremor was affected. He resumed his seat while biting back a smile, of course his brave Belle wouldn’t be scared of the Amazons, she’d lived in the Dark Castle for months and certainly wasn’t afraid of him anymore.

Tadita uncovered the silver scrying bowl that was the object of this visit. Rumple’s fingers itched as his magical senses told him it was the genuine article. the Amazons were honourable in their trading, a fake was highly unlikely, but it was a relief to him to know this bowl had the properties he sought. 

While trickery was off the table, bragging was not. Tadita related the long provenance of the bowl. Rumple didn’t believe half of what was said, but he could appreciate the tactic of bolstering the value. Belle sipped her water and waited until Tadita had finished.

“A rare prize indeed, but before I make an offer I will need to see it perform its wonders.”

It was a sensible question, but one Rumple rarely asked, preferring to test the goods for himself once he had them back in his castle. True that backfired on him occasionally, but there was always a clause in the contract to deal with that, and that ended badly for the fools who thought they could short change the Dark One.

Tadita conferred quietly with the other members of the council before stating; “That is unacceptable.”

Belle shifted in her seat; “Why is that?”

Tadita smirked and replied; “Your husband desires the bowl, is that not proof enough of its powers?”

Rumple bristled at the Amazon’s attempt to undermine Belle’s status in the negotiations; if she admitted that he knew more about the bowl than she did it would weaken her position by making her look like a wife who was ruled by her husband. He kicked himself for doubting Belle as she laughed and said; “A husband may desire much, but a wife chooses when to fulfil or deny.”

The old Amazon adage rolled from her tongue as is she had grown up hearing it every day of her life. Rumple had to suppress a twitter of glee as his wonderfully well-read Belle continued with; “I will make my own informed decisions, without seeing the bowl in action my information is limited.”

The suggestion that limited information would limit the price Belle was willing to pay hung unspoken, but clear in the air. Tadita exchanged a brief look with her council, in which Rumple could see her respect for Belle’s words. Finally she said; “The bowl is not for trivial fortune telling. There would be no way for you to verify the events it foretold in timely fashion. A demonstration would be futile.”

Belle felt the wedding band on her finger warm; Rumple was in agreement with Tadita’s claim. She waved her left hand out to her side, hoping that Rumple would interpret her gesture as understanding for his covert message.

“Very well. In that case name your price for ownership of the bowl.”

Without blinking Tatida said; “The Bow of Artemis.”

The ring on her finger instantly turned cold. Belle almost laughed, she knew Rumple’s collection almost as well as he did and the Bow of Artemis was nothing she had ever dusted. From her own reading she knew that the Bow was considered long lost; finding it would be a pointless quest. She shook her head; “That is not within my power to give, no one can give what they do not own. However I can offer twice the weight of the bowl in pure gold.”

It was a fair trade, but Rumple knew it would be rejected. The Amazons used enchanted gold for some of their weapons, but they would never take anything produced by his spinning wheel; who knew what taint the gold of the Dark One held? As far as Rumple knew there was bugger all magic in the gold he spun from straw; no other Dark One had ever had the skill, it was just something that happened for him. With Cora he had proved that he could teach the skill, but much to her ire she had lost the knack when her heart was no longer in it. He mused if Belle would be able to pick up the skill, but her fumble fingers could barely work the wheel to produce anything resembling thread let along gold. 

As the sun crossed the sky the offers and counter-offers bounced back and forth until Tadita called a halt for the mid-day meal. Rumple wasn’t discouraged by the length of the negotiations; Belle had manoeuvred them to a point when an agreement was in sight. He was confident that come sundown he would be in possession of the bowl that would help bring him closer to his lost son. 

Belle excused herself to use the privy leaving Rumple to peruse the refreshments laid out by their hosts. He was trying to decide which savoury bread Belle would prefer when a rough, groping hand landed on his rump.

He twisted and jumped from the pawing of his person only to be backed against the table by Kalua. Her arms came to rest on either side of his hips pinning him against the unyielding wood behind him. She stood a good foot taller than him and was able to tower over him with a lascivious sneer. 

It was a strange position to find himself in. Nobody wanted, or was stupid enough to get this close to the Dark One. He was allowing it for now because he was playing a role; the meek and obeying husband, after all it wasn’t that far from the man he had been before the Curse. He hoped that Belle would remember her part in all this when she returned, in fact part of him was wondering exactly how she would deal with this. It was that curiosity that was staying his hand a Kalua leaned in over him.

“What is it you see in that fragile little thing?”

The only answer he gave was to pull his ear away from her hissing mouth. Kalua snarled and shunted herself closer to his unresponsive body.

“We would have made a force to be reckoned with, we still could.”

“Belle is my wife.”

It was so easy to say those words with conviction; he almost believed them himself, the former Dark Ones in his mind growled with satisfaction, the overwhelming concord being that Belle belonged to the Dark One. Kalua snorted her ill-advised derision.

“That milk-sop is a feeble thing who will never bear strong daughters.”

“My breeding capabilities are no concern of yours. Get your hands off my husband!”

Rumple blinked at the sound of Belle’s snarl and almost missed her physically haul Kalua away from him. He had no chance to revel in the sight of the Amazon woman sprawling in the dirt because Belle was suddenly in front of him, her little hand grabbing a handful of his hair to yank his head to one side and bare his neck to her. He felt her breath on his skin before she whispered; “Can you make a bruise appear on your skin Rumple?”

He had to lick his lips before he could offer his answer as quietly as possible into her hair; “Yes, but it would be easier if you just bit me. Hard. Please?”

Without hesitation Belle obliged him; her teeth sinking into the skin of his throat hard and fast making his eyes roll back in his head with a groan. Without thought his hands released the table behind him and found her hips, dragging her to him as he fought to remember that this was all just for show. Oh how he didn’t care anymore, as long as Belle would claim him like this, and curl against him in bed as innocently as they had slept last night once in a while he would grant her everything in his power. 

_It’s forever, dearie._

The whispering voice of Dark Ones past reminded him of his own words to Belle. 

“Yes. Forever.”

Rumple spoke those two words aloud and meant them with more conviction than a groom speaking his wedding vows. Belle’s teeth eased their grip on his neck and she said loud and clear; “Forever and always.”

Her tongue swept over the bite on his neck and she pulled away enough to meet his dazed eyes. She looked as wreaked as he felt.

“We have a job to do Husband. Are you ready?”

A job? Oh yes, that bowl, Rumple blinked and nodded; “Yes Wife. I am ready.”

Belle took his hand and dragged him past the prone form of Kalua. Neither Belle nor Rumple paid the slightest attention to the snarl on the Amazon’s face.


	6. Chapter 6

Those that hadn’t witnessed Belle confrontation with Kalua were quickly informed by those who had. The golden-green lovebite on Rumple’s neck drew many glances as they made their way back to the trade table. Preening and prancing were all part of the theatrics he employed as the Dark One, but this attention brought with it a sense of pride that had been missing from his life for many years. Belle had stood by him against Kalua, and if he hadn’t experienced it first-hand he would never have believed such a thing was possible.

There was a tension to the participants of the negotiations that Belle appeared indifferent to, but had Rumple on edge. His fingers rubbed over his thumb as he tried to gauge the mood. Tadita looked quietly amused, which he was taking as a good sign; but Kalua and her closest friends were scowling and mutinous. If trouble was going to come it would come from them. He might need to get Belle out of here quickly, and he found that the idea of leaving without the bowl was unimportant compared to ensuring her safety. The former Dark One’s growled their agreement; scrying bowls could be found elsewhere, Belle was irreplaceable. 

The Amazon matriarch didn’t get a chance to formally restart the negotiations. Kalua stormed into the middle ground and threw her bow at Belle’s feet.

“Enough of this futile talking! I challenge Lady Belle of the Dark Castle!”

Panic gripped Rumple’s chest, there was no way that Belle could beat Kalua in a physical challenge. True she had sent the other woman sprawling, but she had the element of surprise then, in a real fight she wouldn’t stand a chance. He was about to rise to his feet and snatch Belle away when the ring on his finger went cold. He frown at it, how was Belle doing that? He had thought the simple communication spell only went one way.

Tadita sighed, “On what grounds do you make your challenge daughter?”

Kalua’s eyes did not leave Belle as she said; “She has laid claim to that which I would have for my own; Rumplestiltskin.”

Belle calmly got to her feet, and smoothed her skirt before she spoke; I accept your challenge.”

Rumple leapt to his feet, and stood by Belle’s shoulder. She turned her head slightly and murmured; “Hush, all will be well.” 

Her words gave him pause as did her fingers trailing over the lovebite. Her distraction gave him time to quell the desperate urge to wrap Belle in his arms and magic and flee this island. Every magical sense within him was tingling, not with fear he realised, but with glee. Belle was planning something and it was going to be wonderful. Kalua dropped into a wrestling stance, her face smug with the victory she was already celebrating. Belle didn’t appear the slightest bit concerned.

“As the challenged I claim the right to choose the form of our contest. We will settle this with a battle of riddles.”

Kalua frowned and straightened up, “Wait. What?”

Belle’s head tilted to one side and she patiently explained; “A question or statement intentionally phrased so as to require ingenuity in ascertaining its answer or meaning. The first person who cannot answer one will have lost.”

Rumple couldn’t keep the grin from his face; clever, wonderful Belle had got the Amazon stumped before the contest had begun. He wasn’t the only one smiling. Kalua threw her head back and laughed a mocking sound that was picked up by some of her young supporters, but not by her mother or the older women. Kalua looked at her silent mother doubt finally beginning to creep into her voice; “She can’t do that, can she?”

Tadita shrugged; “It is her right to choose the method of contest,” Her eye’s narrowed, “Did you honestly think that the Lady of the Dark Castle would choose a fist fight to settle the matter?”

Kalua stammered, but then turned on her heel and jabbed a finger at Rumple, “She will use him and cheat!”

The gasp of shock echoed around the crowd. To accuse a rival of cheating was appalling to Amazon minds; it was a dishonour to fling the accusation at someone and branded the accuser as a coward as much as it insulted the person they named as cheat. Tadita slammed to her feet and glared at her daughter.

“Are you so lust-struck for another woman’s husband you have forgotten your honour daughter? Apologise to Lady Belle at once!”

“I shall not!”

“Petulant one isn’t she?”

Belle elbowed Rumple in the ribs for his whispered comment, but he caught the smile tugging at the side of her mouth.

Tadita stalked down from her seat and stood toe to toe with her daughter. The whispered exchange between them went unheard by all, but the blanching of Kalua’s face told everyone everything they needed to know. Shamefaced she walked to Belle and retrieved her bow from the ground before bowing and offering it on open hands to Belle.

“I apologise for my insult and actions Lady Belle. I cannot hope to best you in a contest of riddles and a wise woman knows when she is beaten. You are the victor.”

Belle took the bow from Kalua and held onto just long enough to see a flash of panic appear in the Amazons eyes. With the grace and dignity of a princess Belle returned the bow to Kalua.

“I accept your apology and return your weapon as a symbol that all is well between us now.”

The tension in the air dissipated with a sigh as Kalua retreated. Tadita resumed her seat and the negotiations resumed. It the end the price of the scrying bowl was a few potions and the sword of a lesser hero, Rumple had giggled when Tadita requested a book of riddles as an afterthought. With a wave of his hand he summoned the items and waited as patiently as he could while the exchange was made. The ceremony of conclusion tested his patience, but the sight of the bowl in Belle’s hands soothed his anxiety. The second it was possible to leave without causing offence he spirited them back to the Dark Castle.

Belle breathed out with relief as they appeared in the cool entrance hall; “Oh it’s good to be home.”

She handed the scrying bowl to Rumple and smiled as his fingers gripped it tightly.

“Shall I make some tea Husband?”

The title slipped from her lips without thought. Rumple blinked at her, a flicker of sorrow dancing over his face before he schooled his features into the mask of the indifferent Dark One.

“You don’t need to pretend anymore Belle. We are home now, and you played your part very well, but we can go back to how we were.”

He turned to walk away from her and stopped dead in his tracks as the wedding ring on his finger went ice cold. He twisted back to Belle and waved his left hand at her.

“How are you doing that?”

Belle was glaring at him with a look of determination that actually made him a little nervous.

“This is a symbol of marriage; husbands and wives should listen to each other don’t you think?”

“In an ideal world, but we’re not married Belle. It was pretence.”

She bit her bottom lip and sighed; “Yes it was, but you can’t ignore that things have changed between us. Now I am going to make us some tea and then we are going to talk about the future. Okay?”

He swallowed hard and then nodded; “Okay Belle.”

She gave him a warm smile and strolled towards the kitchen leaving the Dark One wondering if the scrying bowl in his hands would be able to give him any clue as to what plans Belle had in mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Rumple was spinning when Belle returned to the Great Hall with the tea tray. He stilled the wheel the moment she entered and rose to make his way to the table, his hands twitching nervously in front of him. She handed him his chipped cup and hopped up onto the table. For a long moment he studied his tea, before placing it on the table and pacing away from her back to his spinning wheel. The gentle creak of the idle turning did nothing to calm the voices of the Dark Ones inside his mind. For the first time that he could remember they were clamouring for the same thing.

_Belle. Ours_

It was a peaceful and reassuring litany, but perversely he would rather have them all screaming for their own dark desires, than agreeing on this one matter. He glanced at her and asked softly; “What is it you want Belle?”

She gave him a soft smile; “You sound like we’re making a deal, then again I suppose that is what I am suggesting, an addition to our deal.”

He turned to face her fully and cocked his head to one side, she always knew how to pique his interest; “What do you propose?”

A whisper at the back of his mind pointed out that he should be the one proposing, but he pushed that thought away.

Belle took a sip of tea, reminding him of his cup. If felt natural to cross to the table and lean against the edge next to her with his cup cradled in between his hands.

“I liked it, having people looking at us as husband and wife.”

Rumple’s heart sank, he’d been here before with Cora. Oh, he could understand it, power was seductive, but he’d held on to a tiny hope that Belle was different. He nodded sadly; “The power it gave you.”

Belle shook her head; “Partly I suppose, but it was the respect and trust that you gave me that was the truly wonderful part.”

His confusion must have shown because laughed softly; “I know that sounds strange, noble ladies are supposed to dream of a gallant knight who will go to great feats in the name of their beauty. I never wanted that, I wanted a husband who would treat me as an equal, who would respect my abilities and decisions.”

“And you’re not interested in my power, my magic?”

It was Belle’s turn to look confused; “I am, but in so far as magic is a part of you, and it is interesting, but I do want to learn it myself,” – She gave a laugh and nudged his shoulder with hers, -“I can’t even master the homespun magic of getting bread to rise without causing an explosion, do you really think it would be a good idea to let me loose in your lab?”

He had to laugh; “I still don’t know how you managed that.”

The shared a moment of recollection at the mess her one attempt at bread making had caused. Belle smiled; “This is what I dreamed marriage would be, sharing the good moments and working through the bad ones together.”

They had slipped from talking about an amendment to their deal to speaking of marriage without him noticing, and now he had realized he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“We can have that without the marriage, if you want?”

“You don’t want to marry me?”

Rumple had to close his eyes, in his mind the Dark Ones were screaming ‘Marry her you fool!’. The voices were so loud he was surprised Belle couldn’t hear them. He gave his head a small shake and opened his eyes.

“Just, you see, you’re describing, companionship, there’s more to a marriage than just that, traditionally.”

He risked a fast glance at her face and saw that her cheeks had coloured. He was relieved that she’d understood his meaning, but he was a little put out by the fact that his little maid was blushing less that he was in this delicate moment.

“Well, we could have that too, when we were ready for it.”

He mentally braced himself, convinced that the voices in his head would snarl and demand a full wedding night as rapidly as possible. The onslaught never came, instead the Dark Ones purred in contentment, they were happy to wait, to take their time because this was Belle. Feeling nervous he carefully said; “Yes, we could have that, when we were ready.”

Belle giggled and shifted closer to him. He twisted to put his cup down and turned back to her, taking her left hand in his. The fake wedding ring gleamed on her finger. There were protocols in this sort of situation, he should offer her a proper betrothal ring, he should speak with her father, (a thought that made him shudder), but one look in her eyes and all the should were unimportant.

“Belle, will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife, and partner in life?”

“Oh Rumple. Yes!”

Tentatively they leaned towards each other and shared a chaste kiss. As their lips met there was a ripple of magic that the former Dark Ones hid from Rumple’s senses, an easy enough task since Belle was in his arms. This wasn’t the magical True Love as this realm understood it, this was the foundation for something deeper, and in the end that would be stronger than any fairy blessed True Love.


End file.
